I'd do anything
by syoarans cherry blossom
Summary: syaoran and sakura have finally gotten together after capturing the void card. with sakura's family left in japan sakura had a dream that somehow her father might die so she went back to her home for a week.now syaoran feels that his life isn't complete
1. verse 1 chapter one

**I'do Anything**

_**written by Chel**_  
  
Chel: hey there people sorry if this is a crappy story but don't sue me. This is my first. Anyways the story plan is from a song: **I'd do Anything **_by Simple Plan__. _I hope you like it and please read and reveiw so I can make this story better.

* * *

**Verse one () Chapter one  
**  
''Li, Syaoran have you been paying attention to me or that cherry blossom tree?''  
  
''Sorry Sensei."  
  
"Well then, answer question 43 part B." The messy chestnut hair boy scanned the board  
  
"Uhh, 204 negitive," he answered nervously. But before the teacher could anwser the bell rang and Syaoran rushed out of the door. Carrying his heavy elephant full backpack he jumped over the school fence and walked down the sidewalk.'Phew another day saved by the school bell,' the boy thought.

His chocolate brown eyes were positioned to look at the ground.

''If only you were here,'' he wispered to the wind. his head drifted off to some other planet (A/N: or it could of been sucked out by ALIENs)  
  
With his hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the ground he crossed the road. Nothing regestered in his mind. Not knowingly a car drove on the road like mad, faster and faster with speed. The driver seeing the boy turned the stering wheel with all his might. The car camed in close contacted with Syoaran but justed missed him. The driver cursed the boy out loud.  
  
The door open to the house of the Li family. Syaoran still blind with his actions headed to his bedroom. Somehow he avoided his sisters which who were such a pain in the you-know-what.  
  
Finally with such force Syaoran's mind came back to his head. He noticed that somehow he had gotten from school to his bedroom.'Strange' he thought. The boy headed over to his desk and pulled out a piece of stationary paper and a green pen.  
  
_Dear Sak..._  
  
''Hmm?'' The wind was pushing a cherry blossom petal against his window. Carefully not to lose the petal, Syaoran opened his window and retrived it. ''Sakura'' wispered the wind.  
  
From Syaoran's window the sun setted and in the distance you would find a pretty tree filled with sakuras. The wind played around it, brushing through it's branches dancing with the petals.  
  
(A/N: i advise you to read this song below)  
  
Another day is going by,  
I'm thinking about you all the time,  
But you're out there'  
And I'm here waiting   
And I  
Wrote this letter  
In my head  
'Cus so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone,  
And I can't think straight.  
This could be  
The one last chance  
To make you understand  
YEAH......  
  
to be continued......  
  
I know I know that was very crappy but please review. Remember this is my first story.  
  
I need at least 4 reviews to continue.  



	2. Chorus chapter two

**I'd do anything**

**by Chel**

chel: i did actully got more than 4 reviews. A couple on my other version of this(which i accidently deleted and sorry to those of you readers who read that one) and on this version. oh and thank you reviewers so so much.

any how on with the story

**Chorus () chapter two**

syaoran woke up. the bed beside him was empty. another dream about her. 'if only her father just didn't have the chance of dying, if only she never needed to leave him, if only sakura and he never had to part again. but shes only gone for about a week , syaoran get over it.' his head was turning. he tried to convince himself that his presious flower was going to be with him once again but he still worried about her.

'but what if sakura never did come back, i could never live without her, never ever love again, my heart will turn to stone as cold as ever. not even the hottest and brightest light would ever be able to touch it. she is my a half of me, my air and water, my heavens my life. without her my life has no purpose no meaning and a soulless body. i'm blind without her. without her. without her. without her' to many thoughts were trapped in syaorans mind. suddently he felt dizzy and he only saw a dark sheet.

* * *

"syaowun" a sweet voice called. a little girl was wrapped in his arms,"i missed you syaowun" 

"i missed you too sakuwa. now syaowun is back with sakuwa"

"please neveva leave me agi-an."

"i pwamise sakuwa"

* * *

"wuh!" syaoran woke up. another dream, they were little - toddlers. syaoran needed to calm down. he looked upon the wall. five pictures were hanging. eriol's picture was one the top. he look misterious with is deep eyes and the clothes he wore were just like clow reeds. two pictures below him showed his girlfriend, tomoyo.she look's sweet and kind but in the inside she can get evil ' 

'no wonder eriol and tomoyo get along with each other so well, they're both evil'' syaoran sneakered.

between tomoyo and eriol were three other pictures. syaoran's picture was on the left. his chestnut hair was messy like always and was never dared to be combed. he wore his green shirt that kinda looked like his card captoring uniform. and on the far right was sakura's picture wearing one of the costumes to tomoyo made. her hair was donw which made her look even more prettier to syaoran. and in the very middle was a picture (well of course it was a picture) of the ccs gang eriol and syaoran were in the middle while they were carrying there girlfriends high above the ground in both of their arms. the girls had both of there arms aroung their man's neck. if you look closely at the picture you could see their faces blushing.

in the back was yue and kero who both in there true form, nakuru and spindel (however you spell that), you could also see mrs mackensi (i can't spell) and touya. toya kinda looked as if he was ready to pound syaoran for holding sakura.

he loved seeing those pictures on the wall but those were pictures in the past. a picture wasn't enough for him. he wanted the real thing. he wanted sakura. he wanted her now.

so many emotion flooded in. he couldn't think straight till he relized the time.

"crud, im going to be late just like sakura does." the word SAKURA echoed through his head.

(i still advise you to read the song part below this)

Chorus:

**...**

**_I'd do anything,  
Just to hold you in my arms,  
And try to make you laugh,  
'Cus somehow I can't put you in the past,  
  
I'd do anything,  
Just to fall asleep with you,  
Will you remember me?  
Cus I know I won't forget you......._**

* * *

to be continued

chel:

so how was that? alot better than the first chappie i'd say

like it? don't? please please review. i would like atlease 5 reviews to continue


End file.
